


"Cassian having a crisis"

by misake_nai



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Cassian is a mess, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had no idea what to name this, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Renard is cute, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, but a good looking mess, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misake_nai/pseuds/misake_nai
Summary: Renard bites his lips nervously. Cassian frown at the act.He raised a hand slowly towards Renard, showing him that he was going to touch. The red-head doesn’t move away. He looked like he wanted to lean closer but was unsure of himself.Cassian fingers holding up his chin so Renard was fully facing him. He carefully uses his thumb to pull his lower lip out from between his teeth. Renard's teeth let go of it without a fight.“You shan't do that.” Cassian whispered softly to him. ”Damaging your lovely lips like this.”
Relationships: Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	"Cassian having a crisis"

Soulmates were a silly thing. 

Um, well, Cassian thought soulmates were a silly thing. He is quite sure some still have faith in such a children's tale. 

He had lived over two hundred years and he has yet to find this ‘soulmate’ of his.

It probably has to do with the whole ‘you wouldn't know who it is until the both of you fall in love’ bullshit. 

The second the feeling of love plants itself in their hearts their name would appear somewhere on their bodies. It would be in your soulmate’s handwriting. You would never know who it is until that happens.

It could be someone you greet every day, eating dinner with or even a shopkeeper that you bought something from that one time.

In Cassian’s eyes, it was like the old gods wanted to make finding a soulmate as hard as it can be. Watching mortals suffer for their enjoyment.

Honestly, It is just a sour subject to him. 

He had lived for so long and he didn't like to think that he had already met them but they didn’t find him charming enough.

He is very charming. How could anyone resist him?

Those were the kind of questions he would ask himself when he was younger, thinking of where their name would be written on his body, how would their handwriting be and what kind of a name they would have. Is it a woman? A man? Someone that has no care for gender?

But now? He was over it. If he never finds his soulmate then that is fine. The world wouldn’t end and he doesn’t need them anyway.

Even though it was still a topic he doesn’t like to talk about, it only made him feel old anger rising so when Astra started talking about it. How his mom told him many songs about them.

He would normally enjoy the tieflings songs but this time he decided to retreat.

He can see where Renard is sitting up on the small hill all alone. He went to join him.

Him and Renard had a thing going on. From fighting to flirting to sexual tension but the human at the end of the day wasn’t that bad.

It’s simply that Cassian found him so pretty when he is red with anger and frustration. It makes his freckles easier to see.

The human was kneeling on the floor with his hands in front of him, seeming to be praying.

“I was unaware you were religious.” Renard jerks, hands flying to his rapier sword. When he sees it was Cassian he relaxes.

The elf raised an eyebrow at him. Unimpressed.

Renard clears his throat. “Um, I am.”

“Mmm, and who do you follow?” Cassian walks closer to him.

The red-head tenses up a bit. “Why do you want to know?”

Cassian rolls his eyes. Typical Renard, always holding back information. “Don’t flatter yourself, I was simply trying to make a small conversation.”

“Why are you not doing that with the others?” Renard changes his pose not appearing to be comfortable kneeling in front of him.

Cassian sits opposite him. “Astra started talking about something that I didn’t find all that interesting.”

He can tell even with his mask on that the man was now narrowing his eyes at him. “Oh?”

Cassian didn’t answer and Renard didn’t ask again. If he would count the thing he liked about this human, him knowing when to not push would be one of the top ten.

They sit in silence for a while, neither of them say anything.

Cassian decides to pull out his spellbook and attempts to commune with it. After a little longer Renard shifts.

When Cassian looks up he finds him back on his knees with his hand clasped in front of him. Like he doesn’t mind it anymore if Cassian sees him like that.

He lets out a content sigh as he sought out solace from his god.

He looked nice like this, his features looking softer than normal. Cassian can admit to himself in the security of his mind that Renard was eye candy.

Even with the mask hiding his eyes it was clear the man was handsome, skin delicate looking, cheeks dusted with freckles and lips the softs shade of pink.

He was elegant and graceful even when he was on his knees like this. Maybe he was a bit more pleasant to look at because he was just submitting like this.

Cassian turned back to his book, flipping a page.

Renard let out another sigh sounding more at peace with every passing minute. It was distracting.

He couldn’t help but think of Renard on his knees sighing in content for a whole lot of different reasons.

Cassian doesn’t look up again, trying his hardest to ignore the other man.

A shout startled him. “Cassian!” Suddenly he was being pushed to the floor with Renard on top of him.

The human lets out a pained yell. Cassian watched in alarm as an arrow’s head stuck out of Renard’s shoulder. Blood dripping from the tip and into his face.

“Re, Renard?!” He pulls the human down and quickly scanned their surroundings. “Elyse, guys we are being attacked!” He called out.

“What?!” He heard Elyse calling back. Sound of footsteps coming their way.

Renard was breathing heavily next to him. He was in pain. “Cassian, take it out.” The human demanded.

“Are you sure-”

“I, I think it’s poisoned.” Renard cuts him off. He can see sweat already forming on his forehead.

“Fuck.” Cassian hissed. “Astra, Boblem, can you hurry up a little.” He yelled out again, not caring that someone else could hear him.

He holds the wooden arrow. “This is going to hurt.” 

“Just do it!” Renard forces out from between his clenched teeth and Cassian does -for once- as he is told in one quick move.

Renard holds back a pained scream, removing his gloves and putting a hand over his wound. Healing himself as much as he can.

“What happened?” Astra asked, kneeling next to them.

Another arrow comes flying towards Astra and the bard barely manages to move out of its way. 

“Hope that answer your question,” Cassian says. “Now would you help me with him.” 

“I’m fine.” Renard hisses pushing himself to his feet. It was like he shrugged the poison of. Just like that. “Look, over there.”

Where he was pointing four figures were running towards them.

Then they were in battle. It ended rather quickly. Cassian was very unimpressed with these idiots who thought they could just kill them and steal their things.

Soon enough they were back at their camp. Both Astra and Boblem offer to heal Renard but the stubborn bastard refuses the offers. Doesn’t want to let anyone touch him either.

He was sitting away from the group, still looking tense. It was a far cry from how he was a while ago.

Cassian disliked that very much. He wants the soft Renard who felt comfortable kneeling in front of him back.

“Who would take the first watch?” Sariel asks.

Cassian quickly answers before anyone could volunteer. “Renard and I shall.”

He ignores Astra’s raised eyebrow and Elyes’s narrowed eyes. Renard didn’t object so it was fine.

He waits until everyone settles down -being sure that they are asleep and not pretending- before he approaches the red-head.

Renard looks at him when he stands up to sit right next to him. Their thighs are almost touching.

He expects the human to move away but he doesn’t.

“Mmm, Thank you.” 

Renard’s head turns to him and Cassian bets his eyes are wide in surprise right then. “For what?”

“I believe that the arrow had my name on it and not yours.” Renard’s pink lips form an ‘oh’ as if he had forgotten all about that. “It would have destroyed my fine robe.

Renard touches his injured shoulder. “It’s alright, I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He murmurs absently.

Cassian's heart was warm and strangely so were his cheeks.

“Hmmm, can I take a look at it?” It was like the human’s body turned into stone with how tense he was. “I’m not going to force you to let me.”

Renard bites his lips nervously. Cassian frown at the act.

He raised a hand slowly towards Renard, showing him that he was going to touch. The red-head doesn’t move away. He looked like he wanted to lean closer but was unsure of himself.

Cassian fingers holding up his chin so Renard was fully facing him. He carefully uses his thumb to pull his lower lip out from between his teeth. Renard's teeth let go of it without a fight.

“You shan't do that.” Cassian whispered softly to him. ”Damaging your lovely lips like this.”

His cheeks were tingling red but he didn't pull away from Cassian. He runs his thumb over Renard’s lip. Tagging it down slightly.

Renard seems unsure for a second before he lets his lips part. Cassian leans closer to him. 

His golden eyes focus on the soft full lips. They tremble and he felt Renard move just a tad closer.

He used his free hand to cup his red cheek. “You can pull away.” Cassian whispers to him.

This thing they had going on, he wouldn’t push it if Renard moves away.

But he does the opposite actually, leaning into his touch. ”You don’t have to tell me.” He whispers back, the tip of his tongue grazing Cassian’s thump. “The only problem is if I kiss you I wouldn’t be able to stop.”

Cassian chuckles, tilting his head as he carefully leans in for a kiss.

Soft lips push back against his own. He moves his hand away from his chin and slowly moves it into his hair.

Renard lets out a delighted moan. His hands grab Cassian’s arms. They were chest to chest, Renard suddenly making himself comfortable in Cassian’s lap.

The kiss lasted so long until both of them had to break apart, gasping for breath.

He can feel Renard stuttering heartbeat from where he was holding him by the neck. Cassian risks it and pushes Renard’s mask up a bit and surprisingly he lets him.

“Renard.” Moaning his name as he warps an arm around the redhead's waist. “You’re such a pretty one.”

At this point Renard was melting on him, body language loss and open. He looks so good like this, face bright red, lips parted and his mask high enough to show more skin than normal.

Cassian was smitten with this human man.

“We should stop.” Renard murmur as he goes back for another kiss. Ignoring his own words.

Cassian kissed him back, this time letting the tip of his tongue run over Renard’s lips. He was rewarded with the cuties little gasp.

“Cass, Cassian.” He moans in his mouth.

His hand moved from his waist down to squeeze one of his thighs. Renard pulls away to let out the most delicious moan.

His whole body quivering with want. “We, we should stop.” Renard pants, still sitting pretty in his lap. “This is moving too fast.”

Cassian rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He groans before his eyes landing back on Renard’s lips.

There was a strange smudge on his lips. He pushes Renard off his lap and he runs to his bag with a horrified yell. “My makeup.”

He hears the rare delighted laugh coming from behind him as Renard laughs at his pain.

Soon enough Renard wakes Elyes up to take his place so he can go to sleep but not before fixing his mask.

In the morning the party keeps on moving until they find a small town they chose to stay in to rest for a bit. 

They find an inn to stay in for the night. A small one but decent. Nothing that Cassian would have stayed in if he wasn’t forced to.

He had paid for his room, not wanting to share like the other did -Well, more like Renard didn’t want to share with anyone so Cassian ended up alone- because prefers to be alone.

He might be a bit disappointed but he doesn’t show it.

He had entered, slowly stripping out of his nice ropes when he saw it written right on his chest in pretty swirls. over where his heart is.

_Vanden du Argentfort._

He almost fell to the floor in his shock, stepping on his foot. 

What the fuck?

Cassian was having a crisis.

**Author's Note:**

> So like my first language isn't English so be nice to me.  
> I hope I got the characters right?? I don't know?? I'm still getting used to them.  
> I started writing because I was sad when I didn't find many fics for these two and l did this in a day so it likely isn't that good.  
> Still do plz leave some love and maybe try to write something better than I did.  
> Well, see you later.


End file.
